Kings of the underground
by SL3KIN
Summary: The yakuza used to be a scary thing but that all changed when heroes started appearing. Slowly one by one each organization fell until the yakuza were no more, or that what the heroes thought but unbeknownst to them a organization by the name of the Silent Hand survived. AU where Izuku was born into a yakuza family
1. Kings of the Underground

**Just a note for you guys this is only my 3rd fanfic and I most likely wont continue _unless of course you people want it to._ Anyways I only wrote this to inspire good writers to explore this area of a yakuza Izuku since it's something I've always found interesting. So with that being said let jump into the story.**

* * *

The yakuza has always been a scary thing to encounter or make an enemy of. At least it used to be. Ever since heroes started appearing the yakuza became a less powerful force by the day. The heroes were cracking down hard on the yakuza, so hard that within 10 years the yakuza had become a thing of the past. The once most sophisticated and wealthiest criminal organizations were now gone, or that's what the heroes thought. The truth was its was never gone. Some groups went into hiding and built up their strength while others did small jobs behind the scenes.

This is the story of one group, more specifically the Silent Hand. It had been almost 150 years since they went into hiding, but now that it was in its 9th generation of the dark age the current family boss Hisashi made the decision to come out of hiding. They started with small jobs like information gathering, framing, and maybe even influencing small businesses.

After a few years the group had become more popular and increased in size and it wasn't long before the Silent Hand became famous in the underground. After about 10 years the Silent Hand was a huge organization. It had corrupt cops working behind the scenes covering up whatever they could about the Silent Hand's movement, they had corrupt businesses working for them and supplying them with goods, and they even had a few corrupt heroes working for them. Hisashi had it all, or he thought he did. It was only when his son Izuku was born did he know he had it all.

Izuku was a handful. Even with the multiple servants and his mother looking after him, he always managed to get in some kind of trouble. The only one who actually was able to keep him out of trouble was Walter. Walter was a servant to the Midoriya family for as long as he could remember. He was 5' 6'' with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Izuku saw Walter as fun guy. He enjoyed being around him and usually behaved but for the times he didn't Walter simply used his quirk on him and tricked Izuku into behaving. Inko never approved of Walter using his quirk on Izuku but she let it slide because she had no other way to make Izuku behave himself.

Izuku has been obsessed with quirks ever since he learned about them and often wrote about them in a notebook. He also couldn't wait to get his own. He and his friends from school always played games pretending they had quirks and playing heroes and villains. Izuku had quite a few good friends but his best friend was a kid he call Kacchan. Where Kacchan went Izuku was there. The 2 were practically inseparable.

But things started to change when Kacchan got his quirk. He became more egotistical and thought everyone was below him. Izuku and Kacchan relationship slowly went downhill from there. Izuku had yet to manifest his quirk and Kacchan wasn't patient and began to think the Izuku was worthless. It was only when Izuku turned 5 did they learn he was quirkless and their relationship took a huge dive.

Hisashi began to worry for his kid and had one of his best men watch over Izuku from behind the scenes. After a year Hisashi decided it was time for Izuku to move schools because of the bullying his men reported Izuku was receiving.

Izuku never forgot Kacchan. He would always remember the things Kacchan told him.

* * *

8 years later

Izuku had matured a lot over the years. He was no longer the shy boy he used to be and was a lot more confident. He had also come to accept the fact he was quirkless and because of that Izuku decided if he wanted to live in this world he would need to build up skills to compensate for his lack of a quirk, so he became an expert marksman and learned some hand to hand combat he also became a master of deception.

It was almost the end of the school year and he would be graduating soon. His teacher was handing out the career worksheet to the class. Izuku had no idea on what he was supposed to write down for it because he had never thought about it. So when the teacher gave the paper to Izuku he just folded it up and put it in his pocket. Class then proceeded as it would any other day.

Class had just ended and Izuku was on his way home when a group of thugs decided it would be a cool idea to pick on a random civilian. The group of thugs cornered Izuku into an ally. Once the thugs thought they were alone and out of sight of any civilian. The leader stepped forward and revealed a knife.

"Alright kid here's how this is gonna go. You're going to empty your pockets and give us anything worth of value."

Izuku just stared at them with a blank face before answering, "or what?"

The thug was surprised that the kid was giving him attitude. "Or I cut you to pieces and take whatever I deem worth value."

Izuku was the slightest bit intimidated by the man. Instead he got into a fighting stance and prepared for the man to charge him.

"That was your last chance kid." The thug then charge forward and swung his knife at Izuku. Izuku just dodged the knife and delivered a kick to the back of the man's leg, forcing the man to get even more angry. "You're gonna regret doing!" He then lunged at Izuku but this time Izuku grabbed the man by the wrist and then grabbed the knife out of his hand and then lodged it in the man's head killing him.

The other 2 thugs just looked at Izuku before one of them decided to charge him with a pipe that was laying on the ground. Izuku acted fast and pulled the knife from the other man's head and then threw it at the charging man. The knife landed between the man's eyes and killed him. The last thug just looked horrified by the fact that a single kid just killed 2 of his buddies with ease. The thug then took a step back and reach inside his coat. "Let's see you dodge this kid!"

Izuku knew what he was reaching for. It was a gun. Izuku had no idea on what he should do the knife was too far away for him to be able to grab it and throw it in time. Izuku just looked at the man in horror.

"This is the end kid!"

Izuku closed his eyes and waited for the shot but it never came. He heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and opened his eyes to see the man on the ground with an axe in his back.

"You need to be more careful Izuku."

Izuku recognized that voice. He looked up to see a woman in a black trench coat walking towards him. It was Ruby, Ruby had been with his organization for 16 years and had been watching over ever since he was 8. She was a fun person to hang around with at home and was a kind loving women almost like a second mother to him, but she was a monster when it came to training him. She would often work him to the bone when training him and by the end of the day most of his body was in pain. She told him many times she did it to help him along in his journey that he needed to be able to protect himself if he needed to.

Even though she taught Izuku to defend himself she still wasn't happy about the situation he got himself in. "What would you do if I wasn't here? I taught you to defend yourself but that doesn't mean you should go off getting cornered on purpose. After all you don't have any weapons on you right now." She walked up to the man and grabbed her axe out of the man's back and then walked towards Izuku. She stood in front of Izuku and then hit him on the head with her free hand.

"Sorry." Izuku said while looking down.

"Alright grab that knife," she said while pointing to the knife in the other man's head, "we don't need the police figuring out who you are."

Izuku nodded and walked over to the body and pulled the knife out of the man's head and then walked back over towards Ruby. Ruby then pulled out a phone and called someone to pick them up. About 10 seconds after she hung up a portal appeared in front of them.

"Come on Izuku let's go home. Your father wants to talk with you" Ruby said while gesturing to the portal in front of them. Izuku compiled and walked through. He appeared in a giant room filled with a bunch of men from his father organization. They noticed him and some even welcomed him home.

After most of the men greeted him a man approached him and told him, "Izuku your dad is waiting for you in your workshop." Izuku nodded and walked towards his workshop

Izuku's workshop was where he spent most of his free time. Usually he tinkered with weapons or other creations he made. As of right now he had 2 big projects one of them was a weapon while the other one was a drug more specifically a drug that would disable a person's quirk. He had gotten the idea from a pro hero he heard of and thought it would be useful if he got into a fight with a powerful quirk user. In the end though he never could get it to work so he put it aside for now. As for the other projects he was working on, it was much easier. He almost finished it. A custom made handgun that could shoot special bullets that Izuku had made before. He was still think of a name for the gun but he had an idea. Izuku really liked the name King of Hearts for some odd reason.

Izuku walked into his workshop and looked around before saying, "Dad?" He heard then heard a voice call out to him from the back of the workshop.

"Over here Izuku."

Izuku followed the voice and came to the area where he was working on the modified gun. He saw his dad looking over the blueprints and admiring the bullets he had made. "I always knew you were smart, but this is something I never expected you to make." He said while holding up a blue bullet.

"Well I have a lot of free time and I thought it would be useful to have."

"But still a bullet that explode on impact covering the person in ice. You even thought ahead and made it so only this gun would be able to shoot them, so your enemies wouldn't be able to use them." Hisashi said while picking up the gun that was lying down on the workbench.

"It's nothing special dad." Izuku said while scratching the back of his head. "So what did you want to talk about."

"I heard you purposely got into a fight with some street thugs." Izuku froze when heard that. "I know you can defend yourself and all but to fight a group of people that have a gun is just outright stupid. Tell me Izuku what were you thinking."

"I thought that they didn't have a gun. I mean usually when you have a gun you threaten the person with that first and not a knife." Izuku said while looking down.

Hisashi smilled and walked over to Izuku and put his hand on Izuku's head and ruffled his hair. "Alright well what I really called you here for was because I needed to speak with you about something important."

Izuku looked up at his dad and tilted his head and asked, "what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean by that is I have a very important job for you to do."

"Ok sure. What's the job?"

Hisashi put his hand on Izuku's shoulder and looked him in the eye before saying, "I want you to take over the Silent Hand."

"What?"

"I said I want you to take over the Silent Hand Izuku."

"But why."

"I'm starting to get to old to do these things now and I think you're ready to take over. You may think that you're to young but that doesn't matter to me. As long as you're smart enough you'll do fine and you seem to be pretty smart for someone of your age. I think you'll do great things. Who knows you may even return the yakuza back into what it once was before all this hero stuff." Hisashi then took his hand off of Izuku's shoulder and walked out of the room. Leaving a confused Izuku alone with his thoughts.

It took a full minute for it to click in Izuku's mind and he still had questions. He ran out of the room to find his dad. When he found him, he was already on his way out of the building. "Dad where are you going?"

His father turned to him and smiled. "I'm going to do one more thing before I retire." That was all he said before heading out the door.

Later that night Izuku was watching the news in his room when the news was interrupted. The news reporter stopped in the midst of what he was saying when someone of screen started talking to him. The reporter turned to the person before saying, "What's that? A villain has just turned himself in?" The reporter then turned his head back to the camera and began speaking again. "This just in a villain by the name of Hisashi has turned himself in." Izuku's eyes widen after that was said. "It appears the police had been tracking him for quite a while now for suspected criminal activities, but these were just suspicions and nothing was based on facts. When questioned Hisashi had admitted he committed the crimes and wa…"

Izuku had just shut the tv off. He was mad. He immediately thought this is why he decided to pass the organization onto me. Izuku got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the door and opened it to find Walter standing in the doorway.

"We're having a meeting in the main hall. You're required to attend."

Izuku was mad but he knew better and that he shouldn't disobey Walter. Izuku complied with Walter's request and followed Walter to the main hall.

When Izuku arrived in the main hall the members were all arguing with each other over the news that had just been released. This didn't surprise Izuku in the slightest

after all their boss had just been arrested. The men seemed to calm down once they noticed Walter was there. Once the room was silent Walter began to speak. "I know most of you are confused right now but I can assure you this was all part of Hisashi plan."

One of the men spoke up, "What do you mean all part of his plan?"

Walter looked at the man and then continued to speak, "Hisashi knew the cops were onto him and decided it would be better for him to turn himself in before they figured out who he was connected with and what we were all about. He has left me in charge of carrying out the rest of his plan which is to have Izuku here take over."

The men all turned to look at Izuku. Some of the men were opposed to this and thought it foolish to have a kid take over and that he wasn't ready for this responsibility while others argued that they all knew he would take over and that if Hisashi trusted Izuku to take over then that was enough for them to be ok with it.

The men argued all day on this matter and by the end of the day they came to a conclusion.

Izuku Midoriya would be the next boss.

* * *

 **Alright that's it for now. Tbh though I don't think this story is really gonna go anywhere and like I said I mainly did it to inspire some good writers to write more in this area.**


	2. The First Act

Izuku had been in his room when his mom called him down for school. At first he didn't notice her calling him down because he was to busy looking at a bullet he was holding, but eventually she got through to him and he said he would be right there beforehand put the bullet in his pocket and started heading down to eat his breakfast. After he finished eating his breakfast, he said his goodbyes to his mom before heading out the door.

Izuku and his mom lived in a normal house that was located in a nice neighborhood. It wasn't close to his school but it made up for that with all the interesting views that he would see on the way there.

On his way to school he saw a boy around his age surrounded by a group of other boys. They group of boys looked like they were bullying him and that didn't sit right with Izuku, so he walked over to the scene and confronted them on this.

"Hey! What are you doing to him?"

One of the boys who looked like the leaded turned to him and said, "mind your own business kid."

Another one of the boys turned to izuku and got in on it as well, "yeah, mind your business or you might get hurt."

Izuku didn't have time for this to go on any longer than a few minutes so he started walking towards them while saying, "look, I don't have time for this right now. Either you let the kid go or I end this right now the hard way."

The boys started to laugh at this and on of them said, "what are you going to do it' 3." They boy then started walking towards Izuku and put his hand on his shoulder. "I bet your quirk is just a useless one."

Izuku just grabbed the kid by the wrist and put him into a wrist lock before he punched the kid in the gut. The boy fell over from the pain and curled up into a ball on the ground.

Izuku looked at the other kids and said, "anyone else want to try."

2 of the boys took a step forward and one of the shouted, "You're going to regret that!" The 2 boys then charged at Izuku.

Izuku stepped out of the way of one of them and tripped him. While the other boy threw a punch at Izuku which Izuku caught. With the boys hand in his own he then broke the kids wrist. The boy screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching his wrist with his other hand.

The other boy who Izuku has tripped had recovered and was tackled Izuku to the ground. He tried to get a punch in but Izuku was to fast and threw the boy off him and got up. The boy tried to get up but was unable to because Izuku had delivered a kick to the side of his and knocked him out." Izuku looked over to the last boy who looked scared.

The boy noticed Izuku staring at him. He was to scared to do anything, so the boy ran. Izuku looked over to the boy that was being bullied before he started to walk towards his school again.

The boy just looked at the 3 boys lying on the ground. Then it hit him he never thanked the kid that saved him. He got up and turned to where Izuku was only to find he wasn't there. The boy scratched his head in confusion before he shrugged and decided he would thank him later if he saw him.

The school day when as it normally would but Izuku was having a hard time trying to concentrate. All he could think about was his father being arrested and it didn't help that it was all the kids were talking about.

After school Izuku was on the way home when he heard a man behind him say something, "such a peaceful place don't you think?"

Izuku looked around and then at the man before saying, "are you talking to me?"

The man smiled and said, "yes, who else could I be talking to." He then turned his head back the park that he was looking at. "It really is beautiful though." Izuku turned to look at the park but before he could say anything the man started talking again, "but I think it'd look better if it was in flames." The man then released a burst of flames and ignited the area in blanket of flames.

Izuku barely had any time to react and dived behind a metal trash bin. The trash bin stopped most of the flames but some still caught him on his shoulder. Izuku put the flame on his shoulder out before he turned to look at the man who was burning everything around him. Izuku could hear screams and people calling for help.

Izuku looked to his side to see a woman on the ground trying to crawl to safety but she never made it as the man who started this all noticed her and directed some flames toward her. Izuku watched in horror as the woman screamed while the man stood there laughing at this.

It was then Izuku noticed who this man was. It was a villain that has been wanted for 2 years for arson. It was the villain dragonsnake. He has been known to start fires anywhere he went and always managed to escape the police and heroes before they arrived.

For the first time in 8 years Izuku actually felt afraid. Izuku had no idea on what he was supposed to do. He couldn't risk running away as the villain might spot him and kill him but he also couldn't just hide behind the trash bin because it was only a matter of time before dragonsnake noticed he was here. Then an idea hit him.

Izuku pulled out his phone and sent a message to a group he had on his phone and put it back in his pocket, but while he was putting it back in his pocket he felt something. When Izuku pulled the object out of his pocket he saw a bullet. It was one of his cryobullets. Another idea came to him.

Izuku stood up and looked to find the villain and saw him about to burn a man alive. He acted fast and threw the bullet at the villain. The hit the villain on the back of his head and bounced off before falling to the ground. The villain then turned to Izuku and looked down to see a bullet on the ground. The villain bent down to pick it up but before he could a knife hit it cutting it in half and causing a huge explosion of ice to happen.

Izuku looked at the ice that encased the villain and thought to himself, I did it I defeated a villain. He was about to celebrate when the ice chunk exploded outwards send ice all around the area and knocking izuk over.

"You're one clever boy aren't ya. Too bad I have a fire quirk though. It was a nice attempt but it was all for nothing in the end." The villain raised his hand up which was covered in flames and was about to send a wave of flame at Izuku, but was unable to as he was interrupted by an axe being thrown at him and a voice.

"That's what you think."

The villain jumped out of the way of the axe and turned to the source of the voice to find a woman standing there. "who are you supposed to be? There's not supposed to be any heroes near here."

"My name doesn't matter since you'll be dead in a minute."

"That's not very hero like." The villain replied with an angry tone.

"Maybe that's because I'm not a hero."

"I don't have time for this." Dragonsnake was about to send a wave of flames at her when all of a sudden his chest was pierced by an invisible force. He looked down at his chest to find a hole in him that was dripping blood. He then felt something leave his chest before he fell to his knees and started coughing up blood. "H-h-how?"

Izuku was watching this all happen before him. He knew what had happened. It was Felix. Izuku didn't know much about him as he was not usually around him but he did know that his quirk allowed him to create some sort of invisible force that could cut through almost anything with ease.

Izuku looked at the villain on the ground. He saw Ruby walking over towards him and then crouch down beside him. "Like I said it doesn't matter since you're going to be dead in a minute." She then stood up and used one of her axes to decapitate him. She then looked at Izuku and said, "come on Izuku we need to get out of here before the police and heroes show up." Izuku nodded and stood up.

A portal appeared in front of them and they walked through. The appeared inside of the main hall of their main base. He then heard Ruby tell him to go get cleaned up.

After Izuku cleaned himself up he went to go work in his workshop. The incident that happened today made him think. He needed to finish his weapon fast if he was going to defend himself. He grabbed his blueprints and tools and got right to work.

* * *

10 months later

Izuku was in his workshop working on a new type of bullet that he could use. Over the past few months he had finished his modified gun and 3 types of different bullets that he could use for it.

He was writing in his notebook about how the test went when Walter walked in and said to him, "sir some of the men wish to speak with you in the main hall."

Izuku turned to look at him and then went back to writing in his notes. "Can it wait?"

"They said it was important and that you would probably want to hear about this."

Izuku put his pencil down and stood up. He looked at Walter and began walking out the door while mumbling "this better be worth my time."

Over the past month Izuku had become more cold. He had realised that the world is a cruel place and it required a serious mindset in order to be able to survive in it. He had learned this after the event that happened 10 months ago.

Izuku came to a set of doors and when he opened the he found 3 men sitting down at a table. He walked over towards them and sat down across from them. "This better be worth my time."

The one in the middle spoke up first, "we thought you might want to know that someone is killing our men boss."

This caught Izuku's attention, "go on."

"Some people that go by the name of the league of villains sir."

"Do you know why they are doing this."

"They've been going around recruiting people for some reason. We don't know what it's for but we know it's big and if you don't comply with them they kill you." Izuku leaned back in his chair before dismissing the men.

After the men left Izuku called Walter over and told him, "bring me all seven of the Silent Deaths. Also did you get me one of our best stealth operatives." Walter nodded and turned to the door before opening the door.

A woman that looked to be in her thirties walked in and sat down in front of Izuku. "I understand that you wanted to see me about a potential job boss."

"That's correct. You've heard that the U.A. exams are today right."

"Why yes I have, after all it's the top hero school in japan."

"Well I want you to infiltrate the campus and spy on the exam and the hero course students and take notes on anyone interesting."

"I sorry to disappoint you but that's an impossible task. I mean their secur..."

She never got to finish that sentence because Izuku cut he off. "That's where you're wrong." Izuku said while digging in a bag Walter had brought in sometime during the conversation they were having and pulled out are device and set it on the table. "This device will make you invisible to their security."

She just stared at the device a little bit before she grabbed it and put it in her pocket. "So when do you want me to start?"

"Right now. The exams start in an hour."

The person then stood up and walked out of the room. After she left Walter walked up to Izuku and asked, "should I call them in sir."

"Yes, but once you do I would like for you to leave the room. This is a conversation for just the 8 of us."

Walter nodded and walked over to the door before opening it and letting 7 people in. Walter then walked out the door and closed it behind him. After the doors were closed the seven people walked up to the table. Some chose to sit while others chose to stand.

Once they were all settled in Izuku began to speak, "So have any of you heard of the league of villains?"

The 7 looked amongst each other to see if any of them had but it seems no one has.

Izuku continued to speak, "well regardless of whether or not you have they've killed some of our men." 3 of them seemed to be a little angry about this news but they didn't show it. "It's seems they didn't know who they were messing with. So I want you guys to join their so called league of villains and sabotage their plans."

The 7 of them looked at each other before one of them said, "whatever you need boss." Before he turned and started to head out. The others followed but before they could all leave Izuku said something.

"Not you Ruby. I need at least one of you hidden from the media Incase this plan goes sideways."

Ruby looked at him and nodded before she walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Izuku was left alone in the main hall after that. A couple of minutes had passed before he decided to stand up and started heading back towards his work shop.

On his way back he thought to himself, these next few weeks are going to be an interesting one.


	3. Deals in the Dark

A week later

Izuku stood in front of an abandoned warehouse. This warehouse was where he was going to strike a deal with another organization. Izuku didn't know much but he knew that the organization had a drug that interested him and that all he needed to know for him to show up. Of course he wasn't alone he had Ruby, Felix and Walter.

Izuku looked at the warehouse for a while before he turned to Walter to ask him, "you sure this is the right place?"

"This is the place they requested to meet at sir." Walter said while looking at the warehouse.

Izuku pulled out his gun and loaded a clip into it before he turned back towards the warehouse and started walking towards it. When he got to the door he noticed it was locked. He turned to Ruby and said, "Ruby see if you can fly up to the roof and get in through there."

Ruby nodded but before she could the door started to make noise. The noise of someone unlocking it. The door open a few seconds later and a man with some kind of plague doctor mask stood in front of them. The man looked around before he walked back inside and motioned for them to come in.

Izuku was surprised to see the inside of the warehouse was so clean. Izuku didn't get to observe the surroundings for long because he was interrupted by a voice. "I thought I was going to meet with your leader, not some kid."

Izuku turned to the voice and found it came from a man dressed in a green hoodie and black pants with an orange bird looking mask covering his mouth. He was sitting on a couch and had a gun in his hand.

"I guess this was a waste of time." He then stood up and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Izuku and pulled the trigger. What the man didn't expect was for the bullet to stop in front of the kid's face.

Izuku just looked at the bullet in front of his face before it dropped to the ground. He then looked at the man who had tried to shoot him. "I'm just going to ignore that ever happened."

The man watched as Izuku walked up to him and held out his hand before saying, "My names Izuku the leader of the Silent Hands." The man just looked at the hand for a good 10 seconds before he sat back down on the couch. He then motioned for Izuku to sit down on the other couch in across for him.

Izuku took a seat on the couch while Ruby, Felix, and Walter stood behind him.

The man spoke first, "I didn't expect a kid to be running one of the biggest Yakuza groups."

"Yeah I don't think anyone does." Izuku replied

"That thing with the bullet, was that because of your quirk?"

"It was the result of a quirk, but not mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm quirkless. That was my companion's quirk." The man seemed to be surprised by this new information and Izuku couldn't blame him. It's surprising that a kid is running one of the biggest yakuza groups, but on top of that he's also quirkless. "So I heard you have a drug that can erase quirks. Mind if I take a look at it."

The man motioned one of the men beside him to step forward. The person brought a briefcase with him and set it down on the table that was in between Izuku and his boss. He opened the case and turned it towards Izuku.

Izuku looked at in the case to see 6 bullets in it. "So I take it the bullets contain the drug?"

"That's correct."

"How do I know these are real?"

The man turned to his side and told one of his men to go get something. After he was done talking to the person he turned back to Izuku and said, "I'll let you test it out."

A few minutes later 2 of the man's men came over to them with a man with a bag over their head.

They sat the man down and took the bag of his head. Izuku knew from the way the man looked, that he was a hero. Izuku didn't know who this hero was but he didn't care since it was probably some hero that was just starting his career or was just not that big of a deal.

The hero looked over at the man sitting across from Izuku and shouted at him, "When I get free I'm bringing you in." He then started struggling trying to break the cuffs holding his hands together. One of the men next to him took out a bat and smacked the hero and told him to stop struggling.

The man in front of Izuku stood up and walked over to the hero and crouched down by him and said, "If you can beat that kid over there I'll gladly let you take me in." He then stood up and walked over to the table and took out a gun and loaded one of the bullets from the suitcase into the gun and handed it to Izuku. "Whenever you're ready."

Izuku took the gun and stood up and pointed the gun at the hero's arm and shot. The bullet went right into the hero's arm. The men that were holding him let him go and stood back.

The hero stood up and looked at Izuku before he said, "This kid? He looks like he's only 13 do you really expect him to beat me?" He then got into a fighting stance and tried to use his quirk to knock Izuku out, but nothing happened. "What's going on?" The hero then started to panic. "Why isn't my quirk working? What did you do to my quirk!"

Izuku pulled his gun out and aimed at the hero and shot him. The hero fell to the ground clutching his abdomen. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. Izuku then walked over and shot him in the back of his head.

"So how much do you want?"

* * *

Izuku had just finished making the deal and was leaving the area that the warehouse was located. Izuku thought the deal went as smooth as it could. He made a deal with them and shook hands with the boss. Izuku never managed to get the guys real name but he did get his villain name, Overhaul.

When Izuku had gotten a good distance away from the warehouse he turned to Walter and asked him to go back to his lab with the drug and to find some experienced chemists that were for hire and hire them. After Walter left he asked Ruby and Felix to go gather the other five Silent Deaths for a meeting. The both nodded and left.

Izuku decided he had nothing better to do at the moment so he started to walk around the city he was in. Surprisingly the city had nothing interesting going on during that day. Which is unusual for such a big city.

Izuku was about to head back to his base when he heard someone. It sounded like crying. Izuku was interested in this and followed the crying to an alleyway. When he got there he saw a girl around his age crying, he also noticed she was holding something in her hands but couldn't see what it was. He approached the girl to get a closer look. She didn't seem to notice him. She continued to cry and after a while she clicked a button on the thing she was holding. A hologram of all might appeared and began to speak, "It is me All Might and I am here to give you your report on your entrance exam. Ochako Uraraka you managed to pass the written exam with an average score but in the physical exam you only got 28 villain points. I'm sorry to say but you did not pass as the minimum amount of points required to pass is 35. You could always try to transfer from the general education department to the hero department though. Well that's about it and remember PLUS ULTRA!"

The video then ended there. The girl continued to cry for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry mom and dad. I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys."

Izuku couldn't help but feel bad for this girl. He was about to leave her alone when he got an idea. He put his hand on the girl's shoulder, which startled her and said, "The world is an unfair place isn't it."

The girl looked at Izuku and wiped the tears away from her eyes before responding, "How much did you hear?"

"I got here just before you played the message." Izuku said while sitting down next to her. "If you don't mind could you tell me why you wanted to be a hero?"

Ochako was a bit hesitant at first but she really needed to get this off her chest. She looked at Izuku and told him, "Before I say anything will promise not to judge me until I finish." Izuku was confused by what she meant by this but nodded his head. "I wanted to become a hero for the money." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I know it sounds greedy but there's a reason. You see my parents own a construction company and it's not very successful, so we're short on money. My plan was to earn money working as a hero and give it to my parents to make their lives easier."

"I see would you mind telling me what your quirk is?"

"Sure, it's called zero gravity. It makes anything I touch with all 5 tips of my finger weightless, but the bigger the object is the more I feel sick."

"Why don't you just work for your parents then. Your quirk could save them a lot of money."

"That's what I told them but they told me to follow my dreams and to become a hero."

It was at this point Izuku stood up and looked down at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out ¥100,000 and gave it to her. The girl looked confused. Izuku then took out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote an address on it. He then gave it to her and said, "meet me at this location tonight at 8:00 alone. I'll make a deal with you there."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you keep the money and stay like you are right now, but that money won't last forever." Izuku turned away from her and started walking away but stopped at the end of the alleyway and turned his head towards her and said one last thing, "If you do decide to show up just know there's no going back after that." Izuku then walked around the corner leaving Ochako there with the money and the piece of paper with an address on it.

* * *

Izuku had just opened the door to the main hall where he would meet with Felix, Ruby, and the rest of the Silent Deaths. He walked up to the table that they were gathered around and took a seat before speaking, "So do we know anything about this league's plan?"

Felix pulled out a folder and set it on the table and then responded, "All we know is they plan to attack U.A. and when, but we don't know how they plan to do this."

Izuku picked up the folder and opened it. "And these are?"

"There the profiles we managed to get on some of the people working with the league."

"I see." Izuku said while looking through the pages. He then closed the folder and set it down before speaking again, "When's the attack happening?"

"A few days after the school starts."

"Well if you're going to attack the school you should know the quirks of the students there. I texted Walter the details and if you want to know the quirks go see him. He'll give you a folder with all the recorded quirks of the students so far."

The 7 of them either nodded or responded with a yes sir and started to leave but before any of them could Izuku said one last thing, "if possible, I want you to avoid killing any students or teachers during the attack just gain the league's trust and backstab them in their time of need." Izuku then stood up and walked towards his lab.

When Izuku got to his lab he went straight to work with the drug he had received. He opened the case Walter left on his table to reveal 5 bullets. He took a bullet out of the case and examined it. The drug he had been trying to make for 2 years was in his hands now. Izuku got straight to work on altering the bullet so that it would work with his gun.

It had been a few hours and Izuku almost had the plans for how to convert the bullet done when he noticed. It was 7:48. He had 12 minutes till the meeting with that girl. Izuku pulled out his phone and texted a person a location and after two minutes of waiting a portal appeared by him. Izuku walked through to find himself in a construction zone. He looked at his watch to see it was only 7:51. He decided to sit down and watch for the girl from atop the partially built building he was standing on top of.

Ochako had just arrived at the place where the boy told her to meet him. She looked around to see that the area was still under construction. She thought to herself I guess this is why he said there was no going back once I showed up. She walked up to the fence blocking the area off and used her quirk to levitate over the fence.

Once she was on the other side she deactivated her quirk and dropped down to the ground on her knees. She stood up and shook the dust off herself and continued walking towards the main area.

Once she reached the area of where the most construction was taking place she pulled out her phone to see it was 7:58. She then looked around to look for the boy but couldn't see him. Then she looked up to see a figure sitting on top of one of the partially built buildings. She put her phone in her pocket and walked over towards the building. She looked around for a way to get up and saw some stairs. She traveled up the stairs but stopped after a while once the stairs ended. She noticed she still wasn't on the top floor and wondered how the boy got up there since there was no more stairs or ladders that lead to the roof. Then she thought maybe it's his quirk.

She activated her quirk on herself again and used it to reach the top floor. Once she was there she deactivated her quirk and fell on her knees trying to hold back the vomit in her mouth. She failed to do this and started throwing up. She hoped the boy didn't notice this but he did. The boy walked over to her and pulled a handkerchief and handed it to her.

She took the handkerchief and wiped her mouth with it. She then stood up and looked at the boy that was standing before her. He was wearing a black trench coat with a black vest with a green undershirt and red tie underneath. He also wore a pair of black pants and boots.

Ochako was about to open her mouth to speak but the boy beat her to it. "I'll give you one more chance to leave right now. If you chose to stay then you leave here working for me or the construction workers will find a little surprise waiting for them tomorrow." He said while putting his hand inside his trench coat.

Ochako thought about it for a moment. She started to think it was a mistake to come here but she shook the thoughts off as she remembered the reason she's here. To get money for her parents. "I'll stay." She said confidently.

"Excellent." The boy took his hand out of his trench coat and turned his back to her. "Here's the deal. I want you to provide me with information on U.A. and in exchange I'll pay you enough money to support you and your parents. I'll even add in a bonus where I direct some heroes to your parents construction company giving them some more business. Sound good?"

"I guess, but what do you mean by information on U.A.?"

"You're not exactly working for a normal company here as you can already guess by the death threat I made earlier. You're working for a yakuza organization here and heroes don't exactly like us and we don't like them. I want as much information as possible on the future generations of heroes and what teachers are working there. There's only so much information an intelligence gatherer can get you. So I really do hope you accept because if you don't then i'm going to have to deal with the body and waste money to cover it."

Ochako wasted no time and responding with, "I'll do it."

"Great. I'm looking forward to having you work under me." He then held out his hand for Ochako to shake.

Ochako took the boys hand shook it. After she was done shaking his hand she asked, "So what do I call you?"

"You can call me Izuku if you like but if that's too formal for you then I guess Midoriya is fine." Izuku then took out his phone and texted someone and moments later a portal opened. He walked into it but stopped halfway through to say one last thing, "I hope you don't go talking to the police or any hero about this as that could cause problems for both your family and mine." He then walked completely through and the portal closed behind him.

Ochako just stood there in the dark alone. She was about to float herself down when she remembered she never gave the handkerchief back to Izuku. She quickly dismissed the thought and continued with her plan to float down the building. She left the construction area thinking one thought, where have I heard the name Midoriya before and what have I gotten myself into.

* * *

 **Im sorry for the people who actually like this story about the long wait time but i have some problems and responsibilties i have to deal with in real life.**


End file.
